


Finding a family

by kitten_8_chocolate



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers - All Fandoms
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Family, Gen, Gender Bender, Meeting the Parents, Strong Women, Superfamily, Tony is a bit of an ass, finding parents, parents are still alive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-02
Updated: 2012-10-12
Packaged: 2017-11-13 10:25:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/502513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitten_8_chocolate/pseuds/kitten_8_chocolate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is going be really AU so please give it a chance. There are no powers, with a female Steve and Peter. Richard and Mary Parker are alive but are not Penny’s biological parents, she has always wanted to meet her birth parents so with a goal in mind she sets out to meet them, but are some doors better left closed or is it wiser to open the door of the unknown?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Penny Parker knew Richard and Mary Parker adopted her when she was very young because they didn’t lie about things like that, and despite that they always treated Penny like she was there own flesh and blood. So when sixteen-year-old Penny asked about her birth parents they didn’t lie to her, they told her everything they knew which wasn't much, and anything that they didn’t know was left up to Penny to find out and if she could find out more then they could then if she wanted she could meet her birth parents.   
“Mom dad. Ifoundthem.” Penny announced as she skateboarded into the house.  
“Penny skateboarding is not for the house, and care to repeat that?” Mary asked sitting on the sofa and watched as Penny jumped off her board.   
“I found them. I found my birth parents.” In Penny’s hand was a piece of paper with two names and an address written on it.  
“Oh honey that’s great.” Mary said coming over to kiss Penny on the forehead.  
“I want to go and see them.” Penny stated.   
“Pen.” Richard began but his daughter caught him off.  
“It has nothing to do with how much I love you guys. You guys are the best parents I could ever ask for.” Penny knew that this subject did cause her parents discomfort she remembers hearing one night her mother questioning weather or not they were good parents to her, but she needed to know who her birth parents were and why they left her, she wasn’t trying to replace her parents but she wanted to know something about her birth parents. “But I just need to have answers to my why’s.”   
“Its fine Penny.” Mary said grabbing her husband’s hand and squeezing it. “We’ll support you no matter what.”  
“Your mothers right. We’ll support you. So now where are they?” Penny sat down with her parents and went over what she found.

(Time skip) 

Penny stood outside Stark Towers, this was it, and this was the place where her birth parents worked. Penny had called ahead and tried her best to make an appointment because she knew there was no way that Mr. Stark would see anyone without an appointment, still she was told to come in anyway because there might be a free moment with Mr. Stark. Well now was the big step, well metaphorically speaking, so with a deep breath Penny walked into the building. 

At the front desk Penny signed herself in using the cover story that she was doing an assignment for a school newspaper, which explained as to why she didn’t have an appointment, but luck was on her side. It seemed that Mister Stark had a twenty minuet break and if she hurried she might be able to talk to him.   
“Mr. Stark is on the 25th floor.” The secretary said. Penny walked to the elevator and pressed the button. The ride up so far was uneventful until the elevator stopped at the 20th floor and in walked in a beautiful blond with blue eyes and wearing a military uniform.   
“What floor.” Penny blurted out awkwardly.   
“Oh the 25th.”   
“Well that’s where I’m headed Mrs.” Penny said looking for a name.  
“Mrs. Stephanie Stark.”  
‘That’s her.’ Penny thought looking at her biological mom; well at least she now knew where she got her nose from.   
“Are you here for an interview?”  
“Something like that Mrs. Stark. I’m doing some research.” The elevator binged signaling that they had reached their destination.   
“Hi Pepper.” Stephanie waved to the red head sitting at a desk.   
“Hi Steph. Who’s is this?”  
“Oh this is…I’m sorry I didn’t catch your name young lady.”  
“I’m Penny Parker.” Penny smiled and something in Stephanie’s heart clenched like she had seen that smile along time ago on her baby, but it couldn’t be, the adoption was closed, she would never be able to see her baby. Penny saw the red head known as Pepper look through the appointments and Penny knew her name was not on it.  
“I’m sorry Ms. Parker…”But before Pepper could continue out walked Tony Stark.   
“Steph I missed you so much.” Tony walked over to Stephanie and kissed her deeply.  
“Tony.” Stephanie pulled away breathless. “There is someone here to see you.” Stephanie gestured to Penny. Before Pepper could tell them that she did not have an appointment Penny decided that it was literally now or never and took the plung.   
“Hi Mister Stark, Mrs. Stark my name is Penny Parker and I’m your daughter.” Three sets of eyes blinked in unison.   
“Excuse me?” Tony was the first one to say anything.  
“You heard me. I’m your daughter. I have the birth certificate.” Penny reached into her bag and pulled out her birth certificate on it were the signatures of both Tony and Stephanie Stark. Tony took the paper and examined it, yes those were their signatures, and this birth certificate was legit. They’re standing right in front of them was there daughter, with her short pixie cut hair, glasses over brown eyes. Tony could see himself and Stephanie in the girl standing in front of them, but he could also see the problems this/his kid could cause.   
“Look kid.” Tony began.   
“Penny.” Penny hated being called kid; there was something about being called kid that ticked her off.   
“Penny what is it that you want? Money?” Tony snapped he didn’t mean to its just that he thought that he and Stephanie closed this book sixteen years ago. Granted there are times that the two regretted it and yes they had the chance to be able to look for their girl, but they opted out of that something that Stephanie regrets to this day. The only way they would see there daughter is if by some chance she were to look for them as much as both wished for this there was also the fear of this wish coming true.   
Stephanie was elated to finally see her baby girl, but what had come out of Tony’s mouth surprised her.   
“ Excuse me? Is that why you think I’m here for money?” Penny was shocked.   
“Look Penny, sixteen years is a long time to wait, and in this game people always want something.” Tony could her Stephanie grumble something about him being pig headed.   
“Yeah I started looking do you know how hard it is to get this kind of information. Its damn hard.” Penny took a pause to collect herself. “Look all I wanted to do was to see you the two of you, just to meet you both, I wanted to know what you both looked like in the flesh and maybe get some questioned answered. But now after hearing what you just said, I think I have my answer. And by the way I’m not some kid looking for money, so don’t worry you won’t have to see me again, you’ll never have to give me a cent. Have a good day Mr. Stark, Mrs. Stark, Miss Potts.” Penny walked over to the elevator and left without another word and it was all the three could do was watch and for Stephanie it was the second time that she watched her baby leave her life, she had to do something anything, and maybe it was time to take a page out of her impulsive husbands book.

(Time Skip)

Penny was pissed off to say the least. ‘Money he thought I wanted money. Maybe its better that I didn’t grow up there.’ She wasn’t expecting an after school special filled with hugs and kisses but she was expecting something more. Penny slammed the door to her house shut.   
“I take it, it didn’t go to well?” That was her mom and she was in the kitchen.   
“Mom you remembered that time I used my chemistry set along with my easy-bake oven, and I burned down those curtains at aunt May’s house?”  
“Yes.” Mary recalled that interesting afternoon but at least it got rid of the ugly curtains although Penny never did get a new Easy-Bake oven.   
“He thought I was there for money.”  
“What?” Mary was shocked.  
“You heard me. He thought I was there for money.” Penny rubbed her head. “Look I really don’t want to talk about it, not now anyway. I’m just gonna head up to my room.” Penny told her mom while walking upstairs. A few moments later Mary heard a door slam, with a sigh Mary got up and was going to talk to her daughter when the doorbell rang. Mary walked over to the door and upon opening it found herself face to face with a woman who must have been her age with blond hair and blue eyes.   
“Hello, may I help you?” Mary held onto the door eyeing the woman in front of her.   
“Yes, I’m looking for Penny Parker. I’m assuming that you’re Penny’s mother.”   
“Yes I’m Mary Parker, and I think I know who you are.”  
“Yes I’m Stephanie Stark. I was hoping that I could come in and we could chat, woman to woman.”


	2. Mary Parker and Stephanie Stark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is part 2. Dedicated to foxAngel55.

~/~

“What can I do for you Mrs. Stark? My daughter is quiet upset over today’s events. And I was just about to go and comfort her, as a mother should.” Mary tone was harsh, granted it didn’t needed to be, but still Mary was Penny’s mother, this woman was a stranger who happened to give birth to her little girl. She wouldn’t be pushed out of the way or bossed around, she was going to stand her ground and protect Penny.  
“I just wanted to apologize on behalf of my husband. May…may I come in?” Stephanie asked awkwardly, which was never this awkward, she was a strong confidant woman, but this was an awkward situation.  
“Mrs. Stark….” Mary was caught off as Stephanie spoke up.  
“Call me Stephanie please. Please, I know I don’t have the right to ask anything of you…”  
“You’re right.” Mary snapped in. “Your husband insulted my daughter. Do you know how hurt she was? All she wanted to do was to meet you. I should have said no, when Penny wanted to find you. I should have put my foot down. My husband and I were right to worry, and worry even more so when she said she was going to see you!” Mary was doing her best not to shout, but wasn’t successful. Then a thought crossed her mind. “How did you find us Mrs. Stark?”  
“Well your daughter gave her last name and all it took was some searching of our own. Like I said I want to clear things up. Please.”  
“Mom?” Penny called out from the top of the stairs’; she had come out of her room when she had heard the shouting. Mary could hear the stairs creak as Penny came down. “What’s going on? Oh Mrs. Stark, hello.” If there was one thing Penny was polite to guests.  
“Hello Penny.” Stephanie called out; Penny nodded her head in acknowledgement.  
“Mom what was the shouting about?”  
“We weren’t shouting Penny. Stephanie and I were having a mature woman to woman conversation.”  
“Mom I think the block can hear your mature conversation.” Penny joked, which was a relief to Mary at least Penny was feeling better enough to joke.  
“Penny go get some tea ready, Mrs. Stark please come in we can continue our conversation inside.” Penny waved her hand and walked into the kitchen.  
Stephanie walked into the home. ‘Cozy’ She thought, as she glanced at the walls filled with pictures of family moments, there were some of whom Stephanie assumed to be Mary’s husband and some just of Penny at various ages.  
“Mrs. Stark, please sit.” Mary gestured to the couch in front of a small table.  
“Thank you.” Stephanie watched as Mary sat across from her. It was a few awkward moments before the sound of a kettle was heard and Penny came in with three ups of tea on a tray with a small bowl of sugar and a jar of honey. Penny set the tray down on the table.  
“Mrs. Stark, sugar or honey?” Penny asked, putting two sugar cubes into one cup of tea and a spoon full of honey into another.  
“Sugar please.” Stephanie watched as Penny put some sugar into the teacup and handed it over to her. “Thank you, Penny.” All three female sipped their tea in an awkward silence. “Penny,” Stephanie spoke up first. “I would like to apologize on behalf of my husband. What he said to you was uncalled for.”  
“Thank you Mrs. Stark.” Mother and daughter said at the same time the two shared a smile.  
“Penny if there are any question you have please feel free to ask them.” Stephanie said with a smile.  
“Well I guess the main thing is why?”  
“There are a lot of why’s Penny.” Stephanie replied but had a feeling as to which why Penny was referring to, however that answer got her a nasty look from Mary.  
“W-w-why did you leave me?” It wasn’t easy for Penny to ask but the moment she felt her mom’s hand squeezing hers she felt good.  
“Well, it’s a long story.”  
“We have time Mrs. Stark. I don’t think any of us have any where to be.” Mary retorted.  
“All right.” Stephanie began telling the story.

Flashback Stephanie POV

It began with me meeting Tony Stark; it was at a benefit of some kind. He came waltzing up to me giving me some cheesy line about being me being a blond bombshell and that I could bomb his beach any day. At first I had never met a man so arrogant and so full of him so I turned him down. But if there was one thing he was it was persistent which I did admire, so soon we began to socialize a bit more, all professional of course. But all of my friends told me to be careful because he had such a reputation as a womanizer, however I could see him changing here and there, in the time we were spending together. Soon our friendship turned romantic. It was during one (drunken) night when Tony and I were making love that something happened, the condom Tony was using broke. And we panicked neither of us were ready for kids, but Tony said. “Wait and see.”  
Which I did, you see I didn’t show any signs of pregnancy I still got my period, I know now that it’s not uncommon for some women to show spotting, so we thought nothing of it, granted once in a while I got sick but I thought it was the flu. So I went to the doctor and found out that I was five months pregnant. I panicked; I was so worried about everything, about my child, my career, my partner, and my life. So I called Tony and told him what was going on. I may not like to admit this but I thought Tony would run, but he surprised me and stayed, and paid for everything I needed. Unlike my family who wanted nothing to do with me saying I was a slut. And the press oh the press had a field day with this, someone leaked the information that I got pregnant with Tony’s child. They said I was after his money and that I didn’t love him. When Tony found out not only did a lot of people loose their jobs but also he married me. He said he was planning on marrying me for a long time and now seemed right. We had a wonderful honeymoon, but I was still pregnant and I was still unsure of what to do. Until I had a look at some of our old schedules. I loved the military it was my life, I worked so hard to get to where I am, not to many woman achieve the rank I have, and Tony, Tony had business to do some local and a bit more not so local traveling. And I knew that things were going to become busy later on in life. That’s when I realized that we wouldn’t be there as much as either of us would have liked to when it came down to child raising. Or it would have been one parent at a time. I knew some people did it, but both of us we were so scared and unsure of everything and we were so used to working together. So after I gave birth we did the only thing we could think of we gave you up for adoption. I wanted to keep it open but Tony listened to some bad advice at the time, and had a closed adoption, meaning Tony and I could never look for our child. It was so hard on me, I became depressed at times, and Tony would lock himself away. But we knew that our little girl would be put into a good home and we hoped and feared that one day she would look for us. 

End of flashback

“Hoped and feared Mrs. Stark?” Mary asked once the story was over.  
“Yes you see, as much as we wanted to meet our child, we had the fear that our child would never want to meet us. Or in a very rare case be greedy enough to exploit it. Thankfully the latter didn’t happen.” Stephanie hoped that the two could see her point of view.  
“So I was an accident?” Penny asked her face pale.  
“In a way yes, but some accidents are for the better. If it wasn’t for you Tony would have taken forever to marry me.”  
“And your father and I wouldn’t have you sweetie.” Mary put in. “Speaking of your father where is he?”  
“No clue mom. I just told him what happened and made him promise not to do anything stupid.”  
It was then that the telephone rang, as did Stephanie’s cell phone. Mary walked into the kitchen and excused herself, as did Stephanie.  
“Hello Stephanie Stark speaking. Pepper, Pepper pleases slow down. Wait Tony is where? For what? What do you mean he got into a fight?” Stephanie was panicking from the kitchen Penny could hear her mom shout. “Where is he now? Why didn’t he call me? Trust me I’ll ask him why he didn’t call me and why he got into a fight. Yes I’m going now.”  
“Hello? Yes this is Mary Parker. What? What do you mean my husband is in jail for assault? Where is he all right I’ll be down there soon.”  
The two woman hung of their phones at the same time before exchanging looks.  
“Well Stephanie lets go and get our idiots out of jail.”  
“That sounds like a good idea Mary, well take me car.” The familiarity that the two woman now used with each other did not go unnoticed, by Penny or the older woman.  
“Dad in jail this is something. I got to see” All three woman let the house their teacups still sitting on the table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~/~
> 
> All right done with this part. Yes Woman can still get their period when pregnant watch the show “I didn’t know I was pregnant.”

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is really different, so please leave a comment and let me know what you think but no flames.


End file.
